A World Gone Horribly Wrong
by GirlOnFire1313
Summary: Many years after the last Hunger Games, the world has fallen apart again.  And Juliet wants to save it just like Katniss Everdeen did before her. But she has a huge problem...how do you save the world when you live with the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you for reading my story. This is Juleit's story from her POV(point of veiw). This part is more of an intro duction then anything. I really hope you enjoy it! Please send me reviews. XD**_

My name is Juliet. I am 14 years old and live in a world full of evil, bitterness, and suffering. There has been a war for the past 78 years. My Father is the "King" of this horrid place and he does nothing but make it worst. In fact he is the one that invented many of our despicable laws. He thinks that I believe in everything he does, that anyone poor is worthless and is better off dead or serving him, killing is entertaining, and only he himself is wise. But I do not believe his ways are correct. I hate him. I wish he was dead. Many people have tried to change him but unfortunately, there is no hope for him. For he does not have a heart. He is a monster.

Our army consists of anyone 18 years old and older taken from both my Father's side of the war, and the Rebels . They have to fight against their own family and friends. They never have proper uniform, food, our shelter. Anything they have or had now belongs to the King because he is a greedy pig. The one thing they do have, is weapons. If there is money not going into filling my Father's gut, its making new weapons to destroy what is left of this small, defenseless nation. Once a week he bombs a different town and broadcast live footage on TV and holds a feast to celebrate. I have stopped attending the feast because I can't stand the attendees laughing at people that are running for their lives desperately trying to save their children. Its disgusting.

Recently the Rebels have gathered enough troops and weapons to take out a large portion of my Father's army. Under normal circumstances, I would be quite joyful. But this has brought a horrid punishment upon the people. Children 14 years and older MUST join the army! My heart breaks as I think of the young teenagers being taken out of the mines and dark factories, thinking that this must be freedom! That they can go back to their families and live normal lives. But no. They will be given thin uniforms and forced to kill their family. I thought that possibly the war might be close to coming to an end, but it has really just started.

One of the most horrendous laws created was declared the day I was born to celebrate my birth. The punishment for any other the many laws broken. It is so dreadful I can't stand to speak of it. But I must. All month long "criminals" are collected and put in prisons. At the beginning of every month they are all put in an arena with wild animals, no that isn't the right word . Beasts, killing machines, monsters. Human beings from all ages, babies and elderly people are put in arenas till be eaten alive by these things! It is mandatory that everyone watches. It is absolutely unbearable to watch. Worst then watching, is trying to imagine what those people are thinking when faced defenseless with these terrifying creatures. It is sickening how people find this a form of entertainment.

I have always been told to never leave the city. And at night to NEVER leave my room(don't ask how I found out) Outside the city walls the release creatures at night to ensure that anyone who tries to leave the city, are killed. They don't want anyone to leave for fear that some of our secrets might be released to the rebels. But I must say, it is worst inside the mansion. Everyone knows that there are guards posted every night. But what they don't know is what the guards _are._ Well truly, even the people that have seen them don't know what it is. But then again, if you see one and anyone has proof you did the King will have you killed. I don't even know what they look like and I do quite a bit of spying. The un-spoken rules of the guards are simple, but vicious. Leave your room with out being called, your dead. Open the door without being called, your dead. Make to much noise, your dead. Our most recent visitor, the Lord of Scotts was told do not make a lot of noise and to never open his door till morning. But his stomach got the better of him and well, you can most likely figure out the rest.

In everything that has happened in my short life, I have always found friendship in my horse Ellindii. I have told him all the secrets I know of the King and my plans to make peace once I become Queen. He was the only being I could talk to with being decapitated or sent to prison. But a week ago they took him away from me. Actually, they took every available horse in the city. They are using them for the war. But they are going to inject them with fluids that turn their skin in to amour. They said any horse that survives 30 days will be returned to its owners. But my dear Ellindii will not be the same as hard as rocks, and covered in spikes. If the farmers get their horses back it will be dreadfully hard to work with horses like this. IF they get them back.

I, nor any other person my age has lived to know the meaning of joy. You would think that I would know considering who's daughter I am. But no. Joy, happiness, or pleasure seem to be non-existent wherever you live or whoever you are. You would think it is against the law to be happy. I think I might have seen a delighted child once. I was about 7 and we were going on our monthly tour of the city. Right outside the shoe store, there was a little girl with a doll. Quite the crudely made doll but still, the girl had a friend that obviously meant a lot to her. My Father must have seen her as well because he went over to her and snatched the doll away and called out her Mother. They took her and the girl into custody. I saw the Mother trying with every bit of herself to save her Daughter from a giant serpent like thing, but they didn't make it. That was the day I realized what a horrible person my Father is. How horrible this world, and almost everything in it.

I believe rebellion is in my blood. That is how my Mother died. When she was young, she married my Father not knowing how bad he really is. After a few years of marriage his true colors came out. She said she would have run away put she was pregnant. She stayed to ensure her baby could grow up to be strong to make her escape easier on herself and her son. And she carried out her plan. Her son was born. I was told Father was actually happy to have a son. Probably the only time he was happy. When he was 5, I was born into this dreadful world. The fact that I was a girl and not another boy outraged him. My Mother fearing for out lives, we decided to leave immediately. When she opened the bedroom door to leave, my Father was right there. He threw her in the dungeon. After a few days, he came up with a punishment. Her sentence was death…and the death of her own son.

So this is me. A Motherless girl. I have a dead Brother who's name I do not know, and a Father who is dead to me. I live in a world deplorable world, void of anything that might bring joy. But one day, the years of torture will turn into those of delight when I am the leader of the rebellion and end this horrible war.

Once again, Thank you! If I get a reveiw I will post more


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my last chapter! This Chapter is a bit less like an intro and more like going into an adventure. Kinda **_**Mysterious **_**lol. I got 2 reviews! Thank you again! I hope you guys aren't bored. Please give me a review! Tell me how I can change for the better or how you think the next chapter should be like. I think I am going to do from the King's POV next**

The past few months we have been reviewing the ancient Hunger Games in history class. There were 75 in all. From what I understand is that we were the poor districts. And once a year the Capitol would take children to be put in the Games to kill each other. Doesn't sound much different then what we are doing now but I know better then to say something.

Today we finished our study with the 74th Hunger Game. I asked my teacher why we didn't review the 75th quarter quell. He got in my face and told me, " We do not EVER talk about that Hunger Game! You hear? You are grounded for 3 days!".

Why all this happened? I just found out. Yesterday I snuck a history book out of class. It seems that because of a tribute called "Katniss Everdeen" and other tributes , that game was ruined. I didn't understand why this was such a big deal. Then I read the history of the next 30 years. After the war that set our freedom from the Capitol everyone lived in peace for about 7 years. Then The Rebels (us) started doing all the same things that the Capitol did to them. Katniss and many other ex-tributes started an uprising against their old allies which cause a huge war. It lasted 22 years. It ended when Katniss (leader of the army) went into battle to kill their adversaries leader. But she failed. They shot her moments before she was going to make her move. Since then our world has been ruled in this wretched way. You would think after being treated so horribly they would want to treat this nation better then the ones before them.

I need to find out more about the war and Katniss! She seemed to be a great leader. I hope to be like her and finish leading the people to freedom. But how am I to learn more when asking a simple question nearly gets me killed?

**Hope you enjoyed! 2 reviews for the next part o.o! I MIGHT re-do this chapter. So if it happens its because I started to not like it XD I only spent 7 minutes on this so…**

" _**who needs team Peeta and Gale when I have team BUTTERCUP!" ~Me**_


End file.
